Edwards Diary
by Twilight Wrighter
Summary: Edwards POV of Bellas Diary


Bella looked down at me and smiled with a wave. Was she really alive? Was she really here? Is this heaven? I heard the thoughts of Jacob Black. I heard him walk and drop something.

"Go, Bells. Be free." he said

"You think I'm leaving?" she asked, and my heart swelled.

I heard his joints move.

"Your not getting rid of me that easily."

I heard Jacobs 'voice' scream NOOOO! and through his mind, get splattered wwith paint. She jumped away and ran through the window.

She ran and hid behind Emmet, who was in the kitchen. He looked around as if he were saying "Alice?" or if he thought Maiya was there. Maiya is Alice's Bella. She hates to shop, hates suprises and won't let us pay for any of her expenses. I absolutely despise this creature. She doesn't let Alice see the other side of her. I see it though. All the time. She's selfish, wants me, and has blood that smells to sweet.

Alice came barreling towards Bella. Just then Jacob walked in and aimed his gun at Bella. Emmet through himself on top of her protectively, finally catching on.

Next thing I knew Jacob slung Alice over her shoulder and she was beating the bloody hell out of him. "Let me talk to her! She's my sister you filthy mutt You should be dead and age!" Jasper followed them out the door and chuckled.

"Care to join us?" she asked

Emmet smiled.

"Hell yeah baby sis!" he said as he picked her up and ruffled her hair playfully. He spun her around in circles, making her squel with delight.

I walked up to them and asked what we were joining in on.

"Paintball!" she said and ran over to me.

"Is it really you Bella?"

"YES IT'S REALLY HER YOU IDIOT! NOW LET'S GET GOING BEFORE MAIYA GETS BACK! Don't want her to know Alice reallly hates her."

"Follow me. We have to get you guys loaded. Pick two colors."

"Brown!" I said immediatly

She raised an eyebrow.

"When I asked you your facorite color, you said it changes day to day, that day it was brown."

She giggled and it sounded like a peal of bells.

"I choose neon green and neon yellow!" Emmet boomed

"Alright, now follow me. We'll take you to base." Make sure noone hits you. Edward, we need you to make sure no one is planning any sneak attacks."

She ran off. In one stride, she made the distance Emmet and I made in 3. Her speed doubled mine immensly.

"Damn! Bellas faster than you!" he said as he walked right through the riiver. He seriously has some proublems. I simply leaped over it. Bells had started picking up speed to gain momentum and now she landd on a black spot on the ground.

"Welcome to base, lovelies." she said as she jumped up to a ladder and climbed it like an angel.

Emmet and I followed suit and soon we were at what I guess is the base. There were 5 small tree huts that connected through a bridge. I could hear the thoughts of the wolf, Quill, I believe?

"Bellsy Babe, you brought our friends! And some weapons! I saw that back there! Jake is pissed! He's got his troups every where! Nice aim! He had to go to Billys and shower!" Quill said as we entered

"How much gear all togeather?" she asked

"Five."

"It's only 11 30!" she roared

"Who?"

?Momma sarah and Embry. I'm about to change now."

She nodded her head and whisked him away. He walked to another hut. She grabbed three guns, three cans of paint and handed one can and 1 gun to me, the other to to Emmet. She herself upgraded to a gun with two fires. She filled it up with purple paint and refilled her other one.

"Emmet, you go take to the fort with the LEAST wolf stank. HIde there ten minutes a time and mark it with a stripe of your colors. Theres gear, guns and paint in all the forts. Listen carefully. Our members our Quill, Embry, My mom and dad, and momma Sarah, you'll find her scent, it smells of freesia. Quill hides near the old treaty line, I hide closest to your house, and Edward, you need to take up with momma sarah. Change when your completely splattered."

We both nodded our heads and Emmet ran out the door. Bella awalked over to me.

"Edward, we need to talk. At midnight, you need to meet some people. The wolves aren't in my life because of me."

I nodded my head and we began to run. Before we parted ways, she kissed me on the cheek. It was the first time I felt alive sine thosen90 years ago.


End file.
